Talk:Conduit 2
I'm all for a new game. I wonder what this new game of the series, if it comes out, will be like? Maybe an alien homeworld? This is exciting. Hopefully it will have more multiplayer options. And a story that includes teamwork with allies or something.--Psyshadow 19:50, October 29, 2009 (UTC) Well, I was half right. It will have co-op modes apparently, and level designs will be completely diffrent. Does anyone else see a hint of Metroid?Psyshadow 21:34, April 19, 2010 (UTC) Yeah More back story and multiplayer. --Dima110 20:01, October 29, 2009 (UTC) Metroid? I see nothing like Metroid at all in gameplay, and vaguely in art, but nothing similair, just the common things in all sci-fi games. It seems more like Perfect Dark honestly.--HeroOfTime007, Now Source I just read this on IGN. Four player split screen will be awesome! Could you please post where you got the info about the sequel being set in Atlantis and such? Thanks. SilverBlade784Talk 21:21, March 30, 2010 (UTC) Nintendo Power confirmed it. Baro Moramee"Talk 6:25, April 5, 2010 (UTC) Ideas for the sequal I hope there will also be "easter eggs" in it. Since this is a Nintendo only game, other Nintendo things should be in it. Like the jumping sound from Super Mario Bros. when you jump, use the Master Sword as a weapon, go down a warp pipe, fly in an arwing, and even Samus's Powersuit might just be a background object. That'll be cool. MKMaster93 01:12, May 4, 2010 (UTC) One thing's for sure. NO HACKERS. Hackers will not able to hack Conduit 2, cause HVS is putting a program on every disk to "try" to prevent hackers. Although the weapon glitches might be found a new way. Anyways, I do want some sort of energy beam cannon, (not like the Carbonizer Mk16) but it picks up objects. Like cars, dumpsters, boxes, and even buildings! To crush the enemy. It'll be called the Gravaton Mk1000! To be able to drive a car would be fun! Even a map editor would be nice. And I want really large, Zelda sized maps. Like a map as big as Hyrule Field! Fly in an aircraft would be really fun. And emblem maker for your guy. And female models for the girl fans. And so much more.MKMaster93 00:53, May 5, 2010 (UTC) This isn't a Nintendo only game. It's a Wii exclusive third party game, so it is not published by Nintendo. High Voltage Software would have to either acquire the rights to those Nintendo characters, or ask permission to Nintendo to use them. I think both are highly unlikely to happen. Oh, and, hackers always find a way.SilverBlade784Talk 03:44, May 8, 2010 (UTC) Speachless I am speachless. EVERYTHING IS COOL! Trust Assault Rifle, Vortex Cannon, Phase Rifle, new maps, multiplayer is way better, graphics are better I can see, new HUD, prototype weapons are in multiplayer, what else is there!?!?!? Even the logo on the wall in one vid was wicked! I... CAN'T... WAIT... ANYMORE!!!!!!! MKMaster93 17:34, June 17, 2010 (UTC) eric nofsanger said the more peopol support it the more likely conduit 3 will be made so keep it up hey im going to start a seris of videos about conduit 2 as soon as i get my hd pvr in if anyone wants to add me my name is zeromus on the wii i try play skillfuly and avarage a 2k/d will post my friend code once i get on my wii probly tomorrow as i am busy atm i have no mic but i have a ps3 with a mic my psn username is squallleonhartff please add me